The First Annual Hunger Games
by RainbowEhko
Summary: A WIP story about the first Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to see the morning light peeking in through my worn out curtains. As I lay watching, I take a deep sigh and remember the significance of the day. Today was Reaping day- the day two children would be selected from every district just to be taken to the Capitol to murder each other. The Hunger Games were first proposed a year ago giving us a year to prepare. As a District 2 citizen, I was enrolled in Academy for training. Since we are the main producers of Peacekeepers, we were expected to be prepared to win. However, I hear Districts 1 and 4 are doing it too. It's sick to think about...that they're making these Games our lives...or careers. In reality, they Games seemed both terrifying and exhilarating and if the President found it necessary, who am I to argue with him? After all, there are worse games to play.

"AURORA! GET UP!" a voice called from the hallway. I soon identified it as my older sister, River. By the time she barged into my room, I had already swung my legs over the edge and sat wiggling my toes in the plush carpet. "Good morning, sleepy-head!" She chimed. Honestly, she seemed a little TOO perky for the occasion...but that was River for you, always happy as if she remained untouched by the surrounding darkness.

I watched her walk to my window and pull the shades open despite my groans of protest. She turned to me once my room was washed with light, "Good morning, Aurora." She said again playfully. I nodded, "Good morning, River." I tried my best to sound sincere but it came out as a scratchy groan. "I made breakfast if you're hungry! We have to leave in an hour though so don't wait too long to get ready!" I nodded stiffly and walked to my closet. What would be appropriate attire to an event such as this?

"Oh, mother got you a new dress to wear." River said turning to the chair by my desk. A canary yellow dress lay on top of it and I began to wonder how long it had been there. I looked at my dress and then to my sister to see what she was wearing. I really wish I hadn't done this because the bright pink dress she wore nearly gave me a headache at a mere glance. "Did she pick out your dress too?" I asked with a smirk. - "She sure did! All of our Reaping outfits are imported from the Capitol. "River did a little twirl and I shook my head. My mother did have exquisite taste but I really didn't care about fashion.

"Giiiirls! Are you dressed? Your brothers are waiting to eat!" My mother always insisted that we all ate together. It was pointless, really. My twin brothers, Marcus and Nathan always ended up talking over each other, my mother and River talked about the latest fashion or gossip floating around the district and I mostly just sat there sharing the same vacant expression as my father. I have an older brother as well, Erik, who has joined the ranks of Peacekeepers, he comes home on the weekends but other than that we don't see him much. I also plan to join the force once I am through with school- 1 more year.

"Aurora! Get dressed, I'll tell Mom you're on your way down." River said. I nodded and thankfully that was enough to entice her to leave my room.  
I quickly changed into the yellow dress, and began to brush out my hair as I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. I could already hear my family chatting at the table-something about Academy from the sounds of it.

I flipped on the lights in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess. Strands of my red hair flew in every direction and my pale skin looked pasty under the dress. With a sigh I pulled my hair up in a bun and clipped a yellow butterfly pin in to keep it in place. I looked in the mirror trying to determine if the look was working or not. After a few undecided moments I decided to forget about it and walk downstairs for my shoes.

"River! Have you talked to your boyfriend lately?" _Talking was the last thing they'd be doing. _Mother asked as I was walking into the room. "Yes, just last night actually. He asked if I could join him for lunch after the Reaping." She said this mostly as a statement but it was obvious she was asking for permission, "I told him that it was up to you but otherwise I'd be happy to join him." I noticed that they surprisingly had already eaten breakfast so I didn't bother to sit down. The shoes I was looking for were in the closet and after collecting them I stepped through to the kitchen as their conversation continued. "Well, I don't think that should be a problem." Mother said, "Is that okay with you, dear?" My father must have nodded because River proceeded to thank them both eagerly.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, "It's 9:30; I think we need to leave soon. The next shuttle leaves in eight minutes." I called into the dining room. In our District we are permitted to have cars even so, my parents refuse to buy one. I don't blame them—it's just another expense and frankly I like taking the shuttle. It does its job and you only have to buy a pass once a year which is a lot cheaper than owning a car.

"Alright, let's get going then." Father said walking into the kitchen to get the house keys from the rack.

I watched River help carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen and proceeded to the hall closet to gather everyone's coats. Even for the middle of March it was still nippy at times. "Marcus, get the door." I said as I watched my brothers fight over coats. Nathan ended up getting the green one and Marcus pouted about it as he eventually gave in and opened the door. The sun washed over my body as I stepped out into the yard and after the door was locked and everyone was outside we proceeded down the sidewalk to wait for the shuttle.

"Where's Simon?" River asked. "I thought he'd be here too." She looked around the crowd of people that had already been waiting for her boyfriend. I looked too, "Maybe he caught the last one." I said, "Or maybe his family drove, don't they have a car?" River sighed and fidgeted in her shoes.

We didn't have to wait too long before the white vehicle approached and we all filed onto the empty shuttle .I took a seat in between River and our mom leaving our father alone with the boys. I felt bad for him but not enough to trade spaces; instead I turned my head and watched out the window as our home disappeared in the distance.

The ride on the shuttle only took about ten minutes before we were let out into the crowded square. All of the children were being taken upon arrival and escorted to their allotted positions. From the looks of it, they were putting them in order from oldest to youngest, the oldest being closest to the stage. I followed my sister off the shuttle as a Peacekeeper ordered us to follow him. Without hesitation we both followed after the man as he maneuvered his way through the sea of people going in all different directions. This was really the most disorganized it's ever been in District 2 and despite my temporary amusement I was beginning to once again feel nauseous as we were lead to a roped off section where the other girls of our age were standing.

"You'll stand here," said the Peacekeeper lifting the rope for us to go under. River went ahead first and I followed her, looking up at the stage positioned in front of us. Two large glass bowls filled with hundreds of little white folded papers were sitting on tables beside a podium. "Damn that's a lot of names." I thought looking at it. I guess that should put me at ease—everyone's name was only in there once so my odds of being picked were well over one in five hundred. I continued to look around at the decorations and noticed the head Peacekeeper, Aimee, walking amongst a group of guards. Her blonde hair stood out in the sunlight and her face seemed a little less than its regular solemnity. She retired her regular white uniform for a bright blue sundress that seemed a little too obnoxious. I noticed the Peacekeeper closest to her had the same sandy hair as Marcus and Nathan and immediately identified it was Erik.

"River, look." I said tapping my sister on the shoulder, "It's the head Peacekeeper. She isn't in uniform—she's with Erik." When River sister didn't reply I looked over to see what had held her attention. "River, what are you doing?" I asked noticing she was focused on the crowd, scanning it.

"I'm looking for Simon." River said quietly. I sucked my teeth, "I'm sure you'll see him afterwards." I was hoping she heard me but the Panem anthem being blasted overhead cut off the end of my sentence. I looked up at the speakers and then to the stage as a woman, in her late thirties, walked on stage. She wore a powder blue, silk dress that had a gaudy bubble skirt. It was obvious at once that she was from the Capitol. Her hair was bleached white and she wore a large blue flower on the left side, which I was convinced, was keeping all of her curls in place.

"Good morning, District 2and welcome to the Reaping for the first annual Hunger Games." Her voice was almost as obnoxious as her outfit and I cringed as she spoke. "As you know it's been decreed that every year, one young man and woman, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, will be selected from each district to be taken to the Capitol where they will be trained in the art of survival and to fight to the death." She paused for a moment as if she was to be expecting cheers. To my surprise a group of boys starting making whooping noises. Most of them were the boys who were 18 and would be joining the Peacekeepers and would be safe if they weren't reaped this year.

"Now," continued the woman, "The time has come to choose the tributes." She approached the bowl and put her hand in, fishing around for a paper. _Hurry up woman_. I watched quietly, my stomach churning, and as the woman opened the paper her heart stopped.  
"Our female tribute, for district 2 is…" she paused for dramatic effect and River grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Aurora Wilder."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I looked over at River, my mouth opening slightly but no audible noise was coming out. River looked back at me, blinking several times and still gripping my hand. I pulled away from my sister, "It's me." I whispered, "She called my name." River nodded slowly as the Peacekeeper walked over to collect me. I was pulled from the crowd and onto the stage so quickly it wasn't even registering completely.  
"Excellent." Said the woman, "Now, onto the boys."

I stood fidgeting as she walked over to the other bowl and dropped her hand inside. From my peripheral vision I could see my little brothers exchanging looks with each other. It was hard to make them out. Were they surprised? Scared? Perhaps even happy? It didn't matter.

"Simon Jones" the woman called. I looked over, realizing I was still standing on stage in front of my entire district. What did she say? I asked myself looking over to the other side of the stage as she ran over to greet the Peacekeepers escorting the male tribute. I didn't catch the name but as he was brought on stage my heart sunk. _Oh God, no._ Simon… River's boyfriend, Simon. The Simon that we welcomed into our home and trusted would one day marry my sister. He looked over at me, his black hair falling neatly around his pointed face, his dark eyes looking at me. I looked away quickly and heard the faint howl of a female voice coming from the audience. I didn't doubt for a second it was River.

"Lovely, just lovely." Continued the Capitol woman now beaming from ear to ear. "Now that we have both of our tributes selected, the Games are a week closer to beginning." she continued with a sickening smile, "I am also very pleased to announce your district mentor will be none-other than Head Peacekeeper, Aimee." As she said this, the blonde haired woman in the obnoxious blue dress stepped forward and waved to the unresponsive crowd. The Capitol woman shifted in her platform heels, "If any of you wish to see your tributes off, they will be in separate rooms at the Hall of Justice until the train is ready to depart. Get your goodbyes in while you can, you have one hour." She gave a high-pitched giggle before saying, "Wish them luck! May the odds be ever in their favor."

_Ha…the odds. That's rich._ I was sure the odds were in my favor. How did this even happen? There was well over five hundred names in that bowl…why did it have to be mine that she picked? Why didn't she ask for volunteers? Many questions whirled through my head, several of which I knew had no real answer. I watched as Peacekeepers, including my brother, lined at the end of the stairs to escort us to the Justice Hall. Simon walked in front of me, and the Capitol woman was in front of him. I decided it was best to keep myself looking confident and fixed my eyes on the back of her head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to the left to see Erik standing behind me. It was hard to tell through his armor but I think he was smiling at me—not a "happy you're off to die" smile but an "I'm sorry this happened to you but I have nothing better to do but smile" smile.

I tried to keep the same, vacant expression I had on my face while on stage but found myself constantly thinking about the crowd behind me that I was now walking away from. The life I knew that I was now walking away from…and my family that I was now walking away from. Of course I wasn't walking away of my own free will, I was bearing the fetters of the Panem government around my ankles and no matter what I did, there was no way for me to get around it.

The Hall of Justice wasn't too far away from the Square, a short five-minute walk to be exact. The inside of the structure was oddly ornate and I was lead into a room at the end of a long hallway the opposite of where Simon would be going. Once inside the room, I sat down on the couch under the tall, bolted window. The door was instantly locked behind me, escaping was impossible. A million different things were racing through my head as I finally realized that this could very well be the last time I would ever be home in District 2.

How was I going to survive the Games? It is me against twenty-three other children, in an arena that was more-than likely designed to kill me. There was the possibility of forming allies—no, this was more than a possibility, it would be a necessity. If I was going to stay true to myself I was going to team up with Simon right away. This was how it was going to be whether he liked it or not. It'd be easier for him to kill me anyways. As I sat thinking about how I was going to strategize, there was knocking at the door. I stood as Erik walked in, pulling off his helmet. He looked at me, and I stared back at him.

"Hey." He said after a few awkwardly silent seconds later. "Hey." I respond. He takes a step towards me and I find myself running into his arms. I've always loved Erik; we had more in common than I did with any of my other family members. "You're going to be okay." He said, "I heard Aimee talking with other officers and she seems to know what she's got planned." I nodded, "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to do anything without a plan." I said, "Well…except maybe getting dressed without looking like a jellybean." It was true. I mean how many other head Peacekeepers could get away with looking like that without planning it? It was impossible.

"I know what you mean." He said, pulling away. "Look, Rory, you've got this okay? The only other districts that have had specialized training for the Games are one and four—make friends with those kids." He pushed my hair back, "They'll be interested in working together—trust me, okay?" I nodded, "I trust you, and I'll try." He smiled at me and clasped his hand on my shoulder, "Knock 'em dead, Rory—literally." I laughed quietly as he put his walked to the door, his helmet in hand. He waved stiffly as he stepped out of the room.

I hadn't thought about working with the tributes from the other districts. Would that really be wise? I guess it could be, if they've been trained as well but… working with strangers in a survival of the fittest type scenario seems like a good way to get myself killed. I'll have to check with Simon on that one.

River was my next visitor, and honestly I wasn't surprised that she was crying well before the door was unlocked for her to come in. "Oh, Aurora." She sobbed as she yanked me into her arms. My shoulder was soaked in seconds as she stood there crying. I tried my best to remain as still as possible, rubbing my hand down her back. "It's okay, River." I say quietly. "I'll take care of Simon." I figured that was what she wanted to hear. She pulled away and tried her best to look me in the eye, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself too." She squeaked. "Of course, River, of course. I'm not about to go in without fighting." I say. "I'll put up a fight." She smiles softly, "Good—you can't let yourself die…you need to come home." _That's impossible._ I want to tell her this. I want to tell her that it's impossible for Simon and I to both come home… I don't think she's yet realized it.

I wipe my thumbs under her eyes, brushing away her tears. She may be but year older than me but we're pretty much the same height. "I have to go," she pushes back my hand and reaches down at her wrist, "but…before I do", she unclasps the laurel wreath bracelet she was wearing and then put it around my wrist. "I want you to have this." She said, "To remember home." I don't quite understand what a laurel wreath has to do with home but who am I to argue with my heartbroken sister? I smile in thanks as the Peacekeepers open the door to escort River out. She walks out of the room, looking over her shoulder and blows me a kiss. I swear I could feel something graze my cheek as she did so.

My only other visitor was my mother who seemed to wait until the last minute to come. This didn't bother me, though… I would have been fine if she didn't come at all. When the door opened I looked over curiously to see who it was, while I was happy to see my mom's face, I was regretting what was to come. "Your father had to take your brothers home…they were getting out of hand. He apologizes and hopes you forgive him." I nod. Of course I forgive him—hell, I praise him. Anyone that can handle Marcus and Nathan together must be a saint. She walked over to my seat in the windowsill and holds out her closed hand. I look at her, puzzled, "Open your hand." She says. I look at her as I slowly hold out my palm and she lets a silver locket slip out of her hands and into mine. I recognize it immediately; it was a gift my grandmother gave her when she had first had me.

"Open the locket." She says nudging my hand. I open it slowly and see that the pictures that were in it before had been changed; now there is a copy of our last family portrait inside to the right, and a picture of my mother and I when I was younger on the left. I close it again and look at her. "When did you change the pictures?" I ask. "Last week…I was going to give this to you for your birthday." She says, "I brought it along…just in case." She pulls me into her embrace, using the opportunity to take the necklace and put it on me as she starts humming a familiar tune…a lullaby she used to sing me on the nights I couldn't sleep. After the first few notes I found myself singing the words, quietly.

_"I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love.  
Over the mountain, over the sea,  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love.  
I hear the lark, the lark hears me  
Singing from the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
sing to the one I love,  
Over the mountains, over the sea  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
sing to the one I love._ "

The last verse was broken in my tears as I let everything I was feeling flow from me." It's going to be okay, baby." My mother said trying her best to console me. "I have faith in you." I nod slowly, trying to find the tears that I could no longer produce. "I love you, Mother." I say quietly, pulling out of the embrace. She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, "I know you do. I love you too, Aurora. I want you to go into this arena, and I want you to kick everyone's ass, okay?" I couldn't help but laugh, despite the quivering in my mother's voice, "Okay Mom."

"Okay baby." She held my face in her hands and kissed me on the forehead before bringing her hands down my neck, lingering over the necklace. "I know it'll be tough… but I know you'll be home soon." _Yeah, in a casket._ The door opened again and the Peacekeepers came in to escort her out. We hugged again one last time before I watched my mom leave the room.

It wasn't long before the Capitol woman came into the room to collect me to take us out to the train station. The walk out of the front doors of the building was tedious as several camera crews were set up all over trying to capture every second of our departure. This was probably the Capitol's way of building suspense as all of the tributes have been selected and the citizens in the Capitol were patiently awaiting our arrivals.

The Peacekeepers escorting them pushed their way through the crowd and then stopped in front of the train car. The annoying woman stepped forward, sliding the door open and motioning for Simon and me to step inside. I hesitated as I looked slightly over my shoulder before slinking into the train car, followed by Simon and the woman. Once inside, I could see that Aimee was already on board and eating at a long dining table. Uninterested in the food, I moved over by a window to wait for the train to depart, to watch District 2 pass behind us, which may be the last glimpse of home I would ever see in person.


	2. Chapter 2

After staring out the window awhile, I finally came to and realized Aimee had spoken to us. I looked over at Simon who was already seated at the table. It was hard to not stare in awe as I looked around at all of the other carts of food lining the walls closet to the table and then to the chairs. Everything was ornate—the table, the doors, the carpet, the chandeliers… even the silverware and plates. It seemed odd that everything was so…luxurious when the title we were playing for was bloodstained and macabre.

"Well sit." Aimee said looking up at me. "Go on, have a seat." Her voice was almost as cold as her eyes, having in common with her manner and even her dress, a dissipated insolent air which signified nothing short of strength. Obeying my mentor, I took the seat across from Simon and looked over to the Peacekeeper. At this particular moment it was hard to tell how things would turn out in the end. It was even hard to tell what the Capitol had planned for such an event as this.

"Oh! I see our Tributes have made their way to you!" chirped the Capitol woman as she sat next to Aimee who looked over at her in a very annoyed expression. "How kind of you to join us, Tolli." I looked from Aimee to the Capitol woman, assuming now that was her name. Tolli regarded Aimee with a contemptuous sneer and waved over an avox who was standing silently, _as if they could have any other way to stand,_ in the corner of the car. I fidgeted in my seat and looked at Aimee, observing her demeanor. "So… do you have a plan you want us to follow?" I asked finally. Aimee looked at me, and wiped her mouth off with the forest green napkin that was in her lap.

"Look," she started, "before we get down to an actual tactic on fighting we need to establish a foundation for pure survival. The basics." She looked at both Simon and I to make sure we were paying attention. "If you don't know how to find shelter and food, you'll be done in the first night." I nodded, "Alright, what else? Do you know what the arena is like?" Tolli sat her glass down and looked at me, "The game makers want it to be a surprise." She said with a giggle. Aimee pursed her lips and sighed deeply, "They didn't say, all I know is that you will need to prioritize in finding secure shelter and water. Okay? Don't worry about finding weapons—you can make them, food is a necessity but there will be game for you to hunt. Do you know how to hunt?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

I shook my head, "No… they didn't teach us how to hunt in Academy." She said, "We only learned how to use weapons…we hardly engaged in combat." It was true. Once the Games were announced District 2 required that all children must enroll in a training academy in preparation of the Games. From what they've been told, Districts 1 and 4 were also doing it. Basically, they were making the Hunger Games our jobs…our_ careers _from the time we turn twelve until we are eighteen. I figured it made sense for our district to do that seeing that they were also the district that trained all of the Peacekeepers but I noticed that many people lacked any talent in training young children. In Academy we were allowed to train in one specialty zone and with one weapon of choice.

"What weapons did you train in?" Aimee asked, finishing the remains of her beverage. I had spent most of my time in training practicing with a sword and other blades. "I suppose I'm fair with a sword and I've got few other tricks up my sleeve." I say coolly. Aimee's eyes lit up as she took interest in this conversation. "A sword…you don't say? That's great, I can work with that. What about you, Simon?" she asked, turning to him.

I looked around the room, tuning out most of their conversation. I knew Simon was trained in physical combat and throwing blades and spears. It had been a long day and my mind was still racing with all of the things that had happened. "Did you two plan on working together?" Aimee asked. I blinked a few times before realizing I was being spoken to again. "Oh, well… I figured that it couldn't hurt to try." I said, "If…that's okay with you." I turned to Simon. I wasn't about to force him to work with me but it'd be comforting to know that he was on the same page as I was. If he wasn't…well, then my entire plan of getting him home to River just had a major setback.

Tolli excused herself from the table and went down the hall to her room in order to prep herself for bed. Time had passed so quickly that I didn't notice that lights had come on and the train was now speeding past acres of fields, the moon hanging in the sky by an imaginary thread. Aimee and Simon had kept talking to each other so I quietly dismissed myself and also ventured down the hall to my bedroom.

The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was canary yellow._ "They certainly didn't have any sense of style when they picked these colors." _I thought, sitting down on the bed. The more I thought about it though; it did seem like something the Capitol would find attractive. The mattress was luxuriously soft, far more so than my mattress at home. The comforter was a white silk and the down pillows cushioned my head softly. After laying there for a minute or so, I got up and walked over to the little bathroom that contained a toilet, shower, and sink, miraculously for its size. I walked into the shower and set the control box to my desired temperatures and soaps before turning on the water. At least the Capitol isn't too advanced. _I wonder if any of the Tributes from the poorer districts are having trouble trying to figure out all of the technology._ This thought brought a smile to my face and I laughed as I showered quickly.

Once I was done I stepped out and changed into the pajamas that were provided for me and got ready for bed. I stepped out into the hallway again and looked down the car to the other bedrooms. I wanted to talk to Simon privately and now seemed like the best time to do so, so I tiptoed out of the room and down the hall to his door. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Tolli or Aimee wasn't around and peered into the window on his door. From the looks of it, he was still awake but then I realized I didn't even know what I was going to say to him and quickly ran back down the hall to my door, hoping that he hadn't noticed. The fact of that matter is… what could you possibly say to your sister's boyfriend who will probably end up killing you within the next two weeks? What do you say to one of your only friends when you know it's very possible that they may be dead before you? No, this wasn't possible. Simon was much more skilled in weaponry than I was. There was no way he'd be killed out before me—the entire concept was a paradox within itself. If someone from District 2 was going to win this thing, it was going to be Simon.

I returned to my room and walked over to the window. A chair was positioned next to it and I decided that it was going to be my new spot for the time being. Since the Capitol wasn't too far out from District 2 I figured we would be there before morning. Perhaps I'd be able to just wait it out and sleep later. I sat there a moment, gazing out the window as the terrain began to change again. The fields were being replaced with thick trees and mountains could be seen in the far off distance. That was a definite sign they were close to the Capitol. I continued to stare out the window and after a few moments the door to my room slid open.

"Can I come in?" I turned my gaze over to the door giving Simon the clearance to come in.  
"Most people find it common courtesy to knock before entering a girl's room." I say with a smirk. He laughed and took a seat on my bed, "Yeah well… knocking is for squares." _Really, Simon? Did you seriously just say that?_

"So…what's on your mind?" I drop my feet to the ground from my chair and turn my body completely towards him. "I was just wondering what you planned to do." He said. "In the arena, I mean." I pursed my lips and rolled my shoulders trying to think of a decent answer, "I..." I really didn't know what to say, "I plan to stay alive." I say finally. It seemed simple enough—the saying it part…not the actual staying alive part.

"Have you seen them?" he asked, "The other Tributes?"  
"No…have you?" It hadn't crossed my mind to go and look at the Reaping recaps but it wasn't really a big deal.  
"Yeah. I saw them on the TV." He said, "There's a twelve year old from District 8. He's the youngest one."  
"That's a shame…" I didn't want to say it aloud…but I really didn't care about how old the other Tributes were. Age and skill were completely different concepts and frankly I wasn't about to let someone's age keep them from being a target.

"What do you plan to do?" I ask, "Will you fight or will you find shelter?"  
"I'll fight of course." Simon says with a boyish smile, "You can't win this thing without fighting." _Sure you can_. "You're right." I say. "I plan on fighting too." I'm feeling pretty good about this now, it may be all talk but even boosting your confidence can help you do better. Well, that's how I think at least. "How about the Tributes from 1 and 4? They did Academy too…it may be a good idea to team up with them." Simon bites his lip and shrugs, "They look capable…the Tributes from 1 are twins. They volunteered to go."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I saw the footage; I've never seen a pair of people look so confidant before."  
_Damn. That is insane._ To think that a pair of siblings would willingly go into the arena together was unfathomable. How could anyone be prepared to kill one of his or her siblings? Okay…I see how some people could want to do that but their twin?

"Wow." I begin, "That's…that's just… I can't even imagine what that must be like. Do you think they'd be worthy allies?" Simon scoffs and smiles his joking smile, "Of course. You should see these kids. They look like a pair of fighters." I nod, this is good. "Glad to hear it. What about 4?"

Simon sucks his teeth and shakes his head, "They also volunteered." He said, "Before their escort even reached to pick. Also capable…possibly a threat." I grimace. Why didn't anyone in District 2 volunteer? Why didn't Tolli ask for volunteers? Maybe if she had, we wouldn't have to be here right now.

"Alright." I say, "We can work with them too… it's easier to keep an eye on them if we're together. As for the twins, we'll get them too. Maybe one of us can do them a favor and kill one of them so the other one doesn't have to." Simon laughs and claps his arm on my shoulder, "Who would have thought you could think like that?" I feel my face flush red, "It was just a thought. You have to remember we can't get attached to any of the people we work with. After all, we may have to kill them and they'd probably try to kill us in a heartbeat." He nodded and looked out the window. "We should be there in a few hours." He says standing, "I'm going to get some sleep… I'll see you in the morning." He pats my shoulder before exiting the room.

I turn my attention back to the landscaping outside and lean my head against the window glass. I didn't know how it was going to be in the arena, or even the Capitol for the matter. I guess if I can survive a week amongst the Capitol citizens then I shouldn't have any trouble in the arena. I smile at the thought and continue to look out the window until I find myself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came suddenly when the train dropped greatly in speed and my head knocked against the window. I don't recall falling asleep at all but it was obvious that I had. Moments before I was fully awake, Tolli popped in with her signature smile dancing across her face, "Oh good! You're up! Get dressed, get dressed, we'll be unboarding shortly." I nodded slowly and stood up to stretch my arms and trying not to think too hard about the fact that 'unboarding' was definitely not a legit word. I walked over to my bed and put my Reaping dress back on and looked in the mirror to see how bad my hair was. After forcing a brush through it I put it back up in the way it was, the yellow butterfly clip included, and walked down to the main car was.

Simon was there moments afterward and Tolli was excitedly standing by the window as the Capitol came into sight. I looked over, trying to come off as uninterested but it was impossible to hide my expression with how impressive the Capitol looked. I had seen it on televisions hundreds of times but that didn't change the magnificent structures and elegant beauty that was mirrored and every building, every fountain, and certainly every citizen in the area.

The train pulled into the station slowly and I could hear a faint roar coming from outside. Tolli pushed open the doors and waved eagerly for Simon and I to join her. Aimee stood behind us, wearing a black and white dress that seemed to resemble her Peacekeeper uniform. I looked at her for a few seconds but then diverted my attention the doors to the train station opening giving us the green light to make our entrance into the Capitol.

The crowd awaiting us at the station was insane and several Peacekeepers were waiting to escort us through the sea of people. I had seen pictures of Capitol fashion but it was even more eye popping in person. People with brightly colored hair, makeup brighter than the neon lights, dyed animals to match their outfits, and many other weird accessories whooped and clapped for the arriving tributes. Many things were racing through my head and all I could focus on was the loud speaker announcing our arrival. I looked up at Simon and for the first time I smiled at the thought of being in the Capitol. Tolli turned around to both of us and with a perky smile said, "Welcome to the Capitol."


	3. Chapter 3

We followed Tolli and the Peacekeepers down the walk way to a nearby building. Upon arrival, Aimee excused herself saying she would catch up with us later before heading off towards another building not that far away.

"This way, this way." Tolli said guiding us through the doors of the building. We passed under the threshold and the sight amazed me. The room was large and looked a lot like a hospital by the way the tables were lined up with only cloth barriers between them with just a few private rooms at the far end. "What is this place?" I asked quietly. Were it not for the fact several of the workers appeared to be dressed just as ridiculously, if not more so, than the citizens I had just seen I would've been convinced it was indeed a hospital.

"This is the prep room; your stylists will be meeting you here." Tolli said beaming from ear to ear. As she said this a group of people began making their way towards us. "Oh look, there they are now!" Tolli walked eagerly toward the woman at the head of the group who was wearing a bright green dress with a matching wig…at least I_ hoped_ it was a wig. The way it stayed so perfectly as she walked had me questioning it but I assumed many people in the Capitol wore wigs. To top of her outfit, the woman wore a white and green mask of make up on her face that seemed rather similar to the way Tolli had her make up done for the reaping. Amongst the group were several other women and a man whose purple eye contacts matched his hair perfectly. There was also a woman with orange hair and cat whiskers, which was a bit creepier than the rest of the people combined. "Arill, darling!" Tolli said embracing the very green woman, "It's been far too long." She waved for Simon and me to join them so I found myself complying.

"Simon, Aurora, this is your stylist, Arill." Tolli said. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" Arill squealed pulling me into an unexpected embrace, "Congratulations on your Reaping!" _Congratulations? Really? Okay_. She stepped back and looked at me in analysis, "Goodness, Tolli, I knew she looked pretty on the television but who would have thought she'd look even better in person?" Arill laughed to herself, "You won't need much work done at all, dear!" I smiled softly in thanks as my face grew warm (and probably red) and watched as she moved over to Simon, also pulling him into a hug as well. "What a handsome boy!" she exclaimed.

I watched as Tolli continued to beam as if she had just delivered the best gift of all and then look down at her platinum wristwatch. "Oh goodness, I'm afraid I must be going. I have a lot of important business to attend to!" she exclaimed, "I'll see you guys after the parade tonight, alright? Don't worry, with Arill, you are in safe hands!" she began to walk away when I realized what she had just said.

"WOAH—_what_? A parade!" I started. "No one said anything about a parade." I turned to Simon for answers wondering if he had been told about this already but the expression of his face seemed to say otherwise. Tolli smacked her hand to her forehead and spun around in her heels—which I found to be oddly impressive. "Oh! It must have managed to slip my mind. Tonight the Capitol will be holding a Tribute parade to show you off to everyone." She began, "It'll be fun! Trust me. You get to wear costumes and make your first impression on the nation. It'll be a great opportunity to gather sponsors!"

I pursed my lips, _Costumes? Are you fucking kidding me?_ "It sounds like a lot of fun." I say perhaps a little be too sarcastically. Before I could question her anymore, Tolli had made her out of the room the clacking of her heels the only thing proving it was actually her.

Arill proceeded to lead us both down the hall and into one of the private rooms. Once inside she instructed us to start changing into the cloth robes provided for us on either of the beds. "You may take turns if you like, or not…your choice." She said with a chuckle before leaving Simon and I alone. I sighed and took the robe from my table and stepped out into the hallway, "I'll be right back." I say to Simon who has already begun stripping down. At least he has no shame. I had intentionally planned to just stand out and wait but then I noticed that that the other rooms were empty and decided to go change in there.

I turned the handle and stepped into the dark room next door to the one Simon was in. It was too much effort to find a light switch so I just changed in the dark, which wasn't too hard for me and once I was done I slipped out of the room again, folding my dress as I went. Now adorning my lovely baby shit green gown, I began to walk back into our room but pulled the door shut quickly once I realized I should have knocked. _Shit, shit, shit._ Too embarrassed to just walk in like that hadn't just happened I waited a minute before trying again.

"Sorry about that…." I said to Simon looking down. He laughed, "You know, it is common courtesy to knock before entering a boy's room." I tossed him a glare and looked back down. I hadn't seen anything but I didn't want Simon to think I was trying to. After all, he was dating my sister.

A few awkward moments later, the oddly dressed people returned again pushing a cart of waxes and razors. Arill came in moments after and looked at us. I smiled at the orange haired cat woman that was standing in front of me.

"How lovely to see such an eager face." One of the other women in the room said.  
"Alright, let's get started." said Arill walking over to me, "I will need both of you to be lying down." I did as I was told and looked over at Simon once we were both in position. I allowed Arill to move my head so I was looking upwards and then the torture began.

I was never one to let my body hair grow out of control but I had never thought to shave my arms, which I was now coming to regret. The team of stylists immediately insisted upon doing so and as it turned out waxing was way more painful than shaving. I tried my best to not come off as a wussy and gritted my teeth through the pain as they waxed my arms and touched up my legs. I tried to look over at Simon as they did the same to him but learned my lesson quickly with the first attempt, which almost caused the stylist trimming my hair to take of a little more than what she had hoped to.

Once the worst parts of the preparations were complete I was positioned in an upward position as they began to work on my hair and nails. This was probably the longest I had ever gone without moving and after the first hour I was going insane. The stylist doing my hair kept pulling too hard and it was quite obvious after a while that she was ripping my hair out and the male stylist was doing my nails. He had painted them a shiny gray with little specks of glitter in them but for some reason this took a while too. Arill was obviously in charge but it was beginning to show how stressed she was as she had told several people to do things they had already done and kept forgetting what she was trying to do to begin with. Most of the time, however, she was out of the room and off putting "finishing touches" on our costumes, which we would be putting on, as soon as our hair and make-up was done.

This was the part I was dreading—the costumes. Once the orange haired cat woman finished attaching the last of the fake eyelashes and applying make-up I was allowed to leave the room. I stood in the hall for a second, waiting on Simon so we could both be taken down to the fitting room. He came out eventually and stretched his arms. I looked at his styled hair and trimmed nails. "Well you clean up nicely." I say with a laugh. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I don't think I ever want to be waxed again." He says coolly breaking into a laugh, "Let's go."

Unlike the other rooms of the prep room, the fitting room resembled a small apartment. _Strange._ I sat in a chair as I waited for Arill to wheel out the costumes that were being covered with a black drape. _She must be pretty damn happy with these outfits or she wouldn't go to such great lengths trying to surprise us._ I shook my head and waited for them to be revealed. I sat there pondering all of the possible outcomes of this costume, for all I knew I could soon be dressed as a caulking brush or some shit.

"I am very pleased with how these turned out," Arill began. _Yeah, I'm sure you are._ "I hope you guys like them." She pulled off the drape to reveal two closely identical outfits. They both consisted of a black and silver chest plate over a black body suit, which appeared to be based of the armor the warriors of old had worn, a large black belt coated in jewels and a silver 'god-like' headdress. The only difference was the fact that one of the outfits had rings of sparkling gray jewels down the legs and one had the same but with a warrior-status skirt over it.

"Oh, Simon, I think that one is yours." I said pointing to the one with the skirt.  
Arill appeared to find this funny and laughed as she began to undo the costumes from the mannequins, handing each to its rightful owner. "Change quickly—and try not to mess up your hair." She said. _You're having us wear HEAD DRESSES and you tell us not to mess up our hair? Sure. Okay_. I took the pile of clothing into the bathroom and changed out of my gown. "I'll miss you, ugly green gown." I whispered with a smirk—there was no reason to make the gown feel unwanted. It took me almost ten minutes to figure out how to put on all of the clothing items but nonetheless it was on.

"Are you almost done?" Arill asked through the door. I replied by pushing it open to reveal my ensemble to a very, very happy Arill. "It looks perfect!" she exclaimed, "Exactly what I was going for." She took a step forward to me and inspected the necklace around my neck. "That's a beautiful locket." She said touching it gently, "I'm going to slip this into your collar, okay?" I nod as she does so and slyly pull my sleeve down over the bracelet as well. "There you go, you look great."

I smiled to her and looked over at Simon…honestly I thought we looked ridiculous but whatever. At least now we stood a chance of blending into the rest of the Capitol. Simon smiled at me and carried his headdress under his arm. "I think it looks much better on me." He says. I laugh, "It'd look better on a pig than it does on you if you ask me." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door were Arill was eagerly waiting to leave. "Alright, we need to get a move on! We have twenty minutes before the parade starts." Arill said opening the door to go back out to the prep room.

We went outside and saw a large line of horse drawn chariots awaiting us. Much to our own dismay they were the last of the Tributes to arrive outside, as all of the other carts were full. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at Arill. "Are we riding in those?" I asked curiously. "Yes! You are indeed riding in those. It was either this or in floats representing your district. We would have done the later but…. well no one wanted to build them and everyone knows District 6 isn't the most reliable for creativity." She led them over to the second chariot that was being pulled by a gray horse. An avox stood brushing out its' mane. I was signaled to step onto the platform, followed by Simon.

"Alright guys, the horse will take you through to the main courtyard, okay? Remember to smile and wave to the audience, make them like you." She looked over at the avox who nodded before leaving the area, "Try not to fall_." I feel bad for the person that has to clean up what falls from the horses. _With that the horses began to trot down the street and into the heart of the Capitol.

I stood on the platform as the chariot lurched forwards and grabbed the railing tightly as I stumbled forward a little. "Be careful." Simon says looking at me, "The last thing we need is you falling off the cart." I grip the railing tighter and regard him with a playful sneer. "I'm sure they wouldn't be too pleased if one of the tributes died before they even got in the arena." He laughed and pointed over to the stadium like seats that were now coming into view as we approached our destination.

Citizens filled the bleachers as our chariots pulled through the entry way to the Capitol square. I looked around in awe as the large screen above the president's mansion lit up, showing each districts tributes as they passed through the door. We came to a stop behind the District 1 chariot and the anthem started playing as their cart lurched forward and ours moved up to the waiting line. As they proceeded down towards the presidential estate, the crowd went wild as their faces popped up on the big screen. I looked up at them and examined their similar faces. They both had light brown hair and green eyes, slim, pointed chins, and long narrow noses. It was quite obvious they were from district one because their demeanor and dress (which happened to be all gold and coated in diamonds) released a very arrogant feeling—not to say that all people from that district are arrogant…just the ones I've met.

As they reached the end of the stretch I felt our chariot move forward and switched my grip on the rail from my right hand to my left. "Remember, Aurora—smile, wave, and try not to look so…_constipated._" Simon said nudging my shoulder and catching at the word with a laugh. Oh shut up. I laugh too and start waving to the crowd once they come into view.

The array of colors in the audience was extremely obnoxious and it wasn't only the clothing that was obnoxious but the hair styles as well. Many people looked like they belonged in a traveling circus and others appeared to be possible candidates for a horror movie. However, in whatever category they belonged in one thing was certain, they were going crazy over us. I smile at the crowd, making eye contact with a few people here and there and switching hands every few trots. Simon is having a blast, it seems, as he is laughing and catching the things the crowd is throwing at us: roses, hats, flower petals, programs, etc. I look forward for a second and see the giant screen illuminate and our faces popping up. I eagerly pull Simon's are and point to the screen laughing, "Look at us!" I say excitedly, which was a bit out of the normal for me, "We're on the screen!" he nods his head and joins in my laughter, "Yeah we are! We look great." And we did.

Our chariot came to a stop next to the District 1 horse and I looked over at the tributes. Both of them seem no longer interested in the other arriving tributes and kept their gaze strictly on the podium where our president would be giving his address to us. I suck my teeth and look up at the screen as the District 3 tributes are brought in. The red haired boy and the brown haired girl smile at the citizens as they enter in their shiny, metallic outfits_. Robots. They're supposed to be robots._ They both wore a darkened visor across their eyes and several green, red, and blue jewels were on the lapel of their costumes. _Creative._

The rest of the tributes are brought out slowly and by the time District 12 got down the stadium, my legs were growing tired from standing. I looked up at the screen when they were coming down and laughed at their outfits. "Ha. Coal miners." I say under my breath. "Pathetic." Simon snickers too and the anthem slowly comes to a fade out and our president approaches his podium. I've seen this man before, several times on television propaganda and during his speeches but he looks much different in person. He's grown weary with stress and his once brown hair is now streaked with gray—he must be retiring soon.

"Welcome," he begins, "Citizens—Tributes, to the opening ceremonies for the first annual Hunger Games." He pauses as the crowd erupts into applauds. I look over as some of the other tributes whoop and clap as well. Feeling out of place I also start to clap and Simon follows suit. "Yes, yes…" the president continues, "I know you are all very excited to be here and we salute you…" The crowd erupts again, "For giving your lives for this noble cause. As you know, I have decreed these games to remember the anguish and sacrifice we made during the Dark Days and to honor the memories of those who had fallen in battle. It is important to feel and understand the loss that it took to make this great nation, what it is today. I wish you all 'Happy Hunger Games' and may the odds be ever in your favor." _Why does everyone keep saying that? _As the audience continues to cheer and clap the chariots spring into motion again, guiding us through the courtyard and over to the unloading station where Tolli, Aimee, and Arill are waiting for us.

"Well done, well done!" Tolli says as I step off the platform, "You did wonderfully! The crowd really loved you." She said, "And catching the flowers, Simon, what a great touch." I look over at Simon as his face turns red with embarrassment. I then turn my gaze to the other tributes as they also climb out of their chariots. The boy from 4 helped his district partner down and smiled at her in the process. I had to bite my tongue in order to not burst out laughing at their showy skin tight, fishnet outfits. The girl noticed me looking at her and pokes her eyes over at Simon and I and I immediately turn my attention back to Tolli who was telling Arill what a fantastic job she had done. Aimee stood silently, watching all of the other carts and scanning the faces of the other tributes. I see Simon following her gaze and then looking to me. "I'm starting to feel a lot better about this competition." He says with a smile. I raise an eyebrow and lick my lips as I turn my gaze in the direction he was looking, "Why is that?" Just as the words leave my mouth one of the male tributes from District 8 falls from his chariot, landing on his partner, the smallest and youngest tribute in the Games. I snicker and smile to myself as he pats my shoulder, "I just think we've got a fair shot at winning." I nod in agreement as Tolli and Aimee whisper quietly before turning their attention to us. "Alright tributes," Tolli says, "Let's go upstairs!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

We soon found ourselves on the second floor of the Training Center where we would be staying while we were in the Capitol. Tolli beamed as she opened the door to let us into our luxurious loft-style apartment.

"The finest stylists in Panem have come together to decorate and furnish each floor of the building." She said, "They tried their best to make each floor unique to its district." I looked around the room once we stepped inside and saw what she meant. The room was covered in beautifully crafted statues and ornate decorations.

In District 2, everyone has a job. Some people lay bricks, some people plaster things, others made statues from fine stones, and others made mosaics. Not many people know this though; they just regard us with laying brick. However, the statues around the room reminded me of the people at home that made statues for the Capitol and anyone else that could afford them.

"They did a great job." I say with a small smile. Tolli was pleased with this answer and waved Aimee and Simon to join us in the room. "Come on, I'll give you a tour." Aimee groaned and said she would be waiting at the table for dinner, dismissing Simon to follow Tolli as she led us around the loft.

It consisted of five bedrooms that all had their own bathrooms—one room each for Simon, Tolli, Aimee, and one room for me. The last room was for the avoxes that served us. There were two living rooms, one with a projection television and one that led out to the balcony and a small kitchen connected to a dining room that was home to a beautiful mahogany table.

"You'll be sleeping in here." Tolli said as we passed by the two bedrooms at the end of the hall, "Why don't you two both get washed up before dinner, hm?" She worded this as a question but we both knew it was a demand. I nodded in compliance and stepped into the room to the left of us leaving Simon to go into his room across the hall.

The decorations in this room were a lot better than those of the train since the color scheme actually matched. The carpet was a light off-white color and the walls were a faint blue, at least they went together. The lighting was a crystal chandelier and the comforter on the bed was a deep plum purple, the pillows matched the walls. On the far wall there was a beautiful, plate glass window that had a great view of the Cap I honestly enjoyed the décor and smiled at the thought of staying here for the next week.

I walked over to what appeared to be a sliding metal door in the wall and tilted my head. _What is this?_ I push my hand on the door and look over to my right where I spotted a small electronic panel. I touch it with my hand and the keys light up. I step back as the door slides open, revealing a walk-in closet. _Wow._ There are already clothes inside so I assumed I was allowed to take my pick of the clothing inside. After pondering over the clothing I found a nice blue dress, similar to the yellow one I wore at the Reaping, and took it from its hanger. After changing into the dress and fixing my messy, red hair, I went out to join everyone for dinner.

Tolli and Aimee were already seated at either end of the table and Arill sat in the middle with her orange haired cat woman to the left of her and the purple haired man to her right. The only available spots left for my choosing were on the other side of the table across from the stylists. I took the seat closest to the end of the table next to Aimee and left the other seat open for Simon when he came out from his room. We were well into dinner before this happened and upon his entry I looked at him curiously. "What took you so long?" I asked with a smile. He shrugged and rubbed his wrists, " It took me awhile to figure out the showers." Everyone at the table erupted in laughter as he sat down next to me.

"It's not funny." He says, running his hand through his black hair which was now neatly trimmed from our earlier preparations. I looked at him and shook my head. "Okay, maybe it's a _little _funny." He says.

"No, you're right, it's not funny." I say sipping on the pink beverage that was given to me, "It's hilarious, there's a difference." Simon scoffed and began to reach for the variety of foods on the table.

"You both have such great table manners." Tolli says in a delighted tone, "I've heard the other escorts talking about how the tributes from lower districts act like they have never eaten with silverware before." She laughs and Arill pipes in, "Most of them probably haven't!" They both continue to giggle as the purple haired stylist reaches for the pitcher.

"Oh, Starr, let me get that." Arill says reaching beside her for the pitcher. He smiled in thanks and waved over an avox to pour his drink. _Because pouring anything for yourself would be ridiculous. _I narrow my eyes on him and take a good moment to examine his face. He had certain... essence about him that I couldn't quite place. There was something in the way he looked. His short purple hair grazed his face neatly and his groomed outfit was far classier than the rest of the Capitol as it consisted of mostly dark, metallic colors. He looked more reserved and frankly a bit out of place—aside from his hair of course. "Starr…" I whisper to myself. He looks over at me and smiles widely, "What was that sweetheart?" _How did he hear me? _"Oh, nothing, sorry." I say quickly as I feel my face flush red. He smiles again and looks over at the approaching avox.

"Ooh, dessert!" Tolli squeals as the servant lowers the tray onto the table. I look at the new foods closely and notice how delicate every chocolate covered strawberry looks and how pretty the cookies are laid out. I notice Aimee also looking over at the foods before reaching for a strawberry. "Eat up, kids." She says coolly.

Later that evening, I found myself sitting in the living room with Simon, Aimee and Starr as we watch recaps of the parade on the TV. We figured it'd be easier to get a good glimpse of our competitors than it would be once we are in the arena.

"Good God, look at him." I say as the District 4 female waves to the crowd, "He is built like a _bulldozer_." I say. He had dark brown hair and deep, unforgiving eyes and a pug nose. "Forget his build; look at what he's _wearing._" Starr says in a disgusted tone, "Fishnet? Puh-lease. That was out_ weeks_ ago." I see Aimee suppressing a laugh in my peripheral vision and stifle a laugh as well.

"Well, despite their hideous outfits we're going to want to work with them." Simon says. Aimee shifts in her seat and bites her lip. "Who else did you plan on working with?" I look over at her and roll my shoulders, "Just the District 1 and District 4 tributes." She relaxes her jaw and looks up at the screen, "Alright." She says, "I think you'd have a good chance with them." When we look back on the screen the District 8 tributes are on. "Those are the kids that fell out of their chariot." Simon says. I nod and laugh at the memory. There was a significant age difference in the tributes. The boy was only twelve and the girl looked about seventeen.

"I bet they'll get taken out the first night." I say quietly. Simon nods in agreement and Aimee laughs, "Maybe the younger one but the girl looks like she's hiding something." I look closer at her face and see her caramel colored eyes staring back at me. "Like what?" I ask. She didn't look to be much of a threat to me. "Skill." With that Aimee stood from the couch and stretched her arms, "It's getting late, you best get off to bed—you have to get up early tomorrow for training. Make sure you wear comfortable clothes." Simon and I both stood in compliance and said goodnight to Starr before walking down to our bedrooms.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in my lovely plush bed and the night proved to be extremely long. My rest was dreamless and at several parts of the night I found myself waking up. After the third time I decided to just stay up. It wasn't long before I needed to get up anyways.

I walked over to the closet and looked for something to wear to training today. In the back of the closet I found a black, loose spandex track suit and pulled it out. "This should work." I think aloud. I go to my bathroom and start brushing out my hair before changing into my snug track suit. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Tolli popped her head in, "Good morning, good morning!" she says as she comes in.

"Good morning, Tolli." I say as I pull my hair up in a ponytail. I clip my yellow butterfly pin in my hair and stretch my arms. She smiles at me, "Glad to see you're up, breakfast is on the table." She turned on her heel, which is _still _unquestionably amazing, and leaves the room.

At the table I find myself picking at a bowl of fruit, unable to actually eat much. "You need to eat." Aimee says, "If you don't have enough stored energy you're going to crash at training." I sighed deeply and looked at my mentor in her white sporting wear. _All white clothing? Alright then. _I guess when you're a Peacekeeper you are used to wearing all white. Reluctantly I eat the bowl of fruit and a piece of toast as Simon joined us at the table.

"Good morning, handsome." Tolli said as she put jam on her toast. Simon waved good morning, adorning the black track suit that was in his closet as well, and he shoved bacon in his mouth and Aimee shook her head. "Hurry up and eat, we have to leave in a few minutes."

Once everyone was done consuming their breakfast and ready to go, Simon and I followed Aimee to the elevator door that would take us down to the training center. I was a bit nervous, I must admit. I haven't demonstrated my skills with any need of them before so I wasn't sure how this was going to work. We stepped into the elevator and waited for it to go down. It stopped at the first floor and to my surprise the District 1 tributes joined us in the elevator. _Well, this is awkward. _Their mentor wasn't with them. _Peculiar. _The awkward elevator trip was silent and Simon and I exchanged a few questioning glances at each other as the doors opened on the final floor and the other kids stepped out.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, I shrugged in response. Aimee looked over at the kids and cracker her knuckles, "Don't worry about it—let's get training."


End file.
